Some Become Strangers
by Drummer-Girl2
Summary: If Toni was to pinpoint the exact moment she fell in love with Colin Matthews, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.
1. Chapter 1

"Ms Tildesley, you have got to be…."

Interrupting the conversation, Toni got up from her chair and gave the other lawyer and his client a triumphant smirk. "$10 million or this little document goes straight to the papers. Not to mention after your public humiliation, that I'll take you to the dry cleaners in court. Surely that amount of money is just loose change to you gentleman, is it not? My clients have agreed to give you 24 hours to settle."

Toni turned and walked straight out the door, her partner stumbling after her.

"Brilliant as always Toni, we've got them by the balls." Her older partner Roger puffed out as he caught up to her. "Well we'll see if they make the right decision, they're certainly not going to like an admission of guilt aired all over London." Toni replied as she kept up her brisk pace.

"Tildesley! Wait up."

Her opposing counsel Charlie Walters yelled as he caught up her. Toni stopped and turned, looking up at him, arms crossed, from her short thin 5'2 frame.

"10 million? That's a bit of a hike isn't it?"

"Charlie, your clients ruined the lives of 50 people. They have lost everything, and your whining about 10 mil?"

"So you'll really use it if we don't settle?"

"My _clients _will make that decision and I'll merely use it in court. Just remember Charlie, there's nothing you can do, we found this in a search warrant. Hook line and sinker don't go steering a sinking ship."

"Fine. However they are to sign a confidentiality agreement that document is never released."

Charlie offered his hand to Toni which she happily accepted. A smile of victory spread across her face.

"You don't miss a thing do you Tildesley." He sighed, "Have dinner with me."

"I never do, you know that." She replied, "For the 50th time Charlie, no." Toni flashed her teeth as she released his hand and turned away. "Come on Roger, we've got good news to give to our clients."

"Why not?"

"You're not my type Charlie, we're far too similar and I'm always going to win." Toni spun around and gave him a wink before continuing on her way.

"Wonderful woman that Toni Tildelsey, but still the world's biggest ice queen." Roger said to Charlie as he picked up his briefcase and went after her. "If I was 20 years younger…"

Charlie just shook his head. "One day."

…

"Roger, you go and let Rosalyn know that we won. Get her to organise a briefing with the clients tomorrow at nine, and we'll issue the paperwork straight after."

"Not a problem Toni and congratulations." Roger smiled at her.

"Congratulations to us you mean. You were as much a part of this as me."

Roger nodded his thanks and left for his office just as Nicola, her PA made her way in.

"Right Nic, agenda for this afternoon?" Toni asked as she hung her coat up on the hanger and sat down at her desk.

"Partners have asked you to be in a meeting at 3pm. They also want you in court at 1pm for a first offence drink driving charge. You'll never guess who! It's so exciting!" Nicola had a look of anticipation on her face as Toni pondered the new information.

"Any idea on what the people that be want at this meeting? Be nice if it was bonus, just kidding, like that would ever happen. Wait! Nicola, why on earth am I taking on a drink driving charge? Surely one of the juniors could take that on."

"I was waiting for that and typical of you to not care about the client. He's a big name you know." Nicola shifted on her feet. "In fact his wife asked for you specifically. You probably will have heard of her, Lynda Day, deputy editor of The Gazette? James Thomson is the client, can you believe it? God he is such a dream… "

_Spike?_

Toni felt like a baseball bat had hit her in the chest. She barely spoken or seen Lynda in the last 12 or so years, same with Spike and the rest of the Junior Gazette crowd. She'd crossed paths with Julie and Sarah occasionally at women's events or major trials that required media presence, they would say hello and be courteous, but any real friendship had long ceased. It wasn't totally deliberate, but once Toni had left the newspaper the decline of any relationship seemed natural. There was one person, however, that she had been deliberately avoiding.

_Colin…_


	2. Chapter 2

_She'd always had a crush on Spike Thomson and to be honest, who didn't? But she was also head of the "Lynda/Spike Fan Club", and again, who wasn't part of that? She'd even called her rabbits Spike and Lynda for goodness sake. So having a major 12 year old girl crush on Spike Thomson didn't bother her, because it was normal. Everyone knew it and no one cared fantastic, just the way she wanted it. But Colin Matthews was different. He grew on her, year after year, his actions and words slowly pecking away at her. Every year a different part of Colin emerged. The first year of the gazette Colin tended to be the butt of all the jokes. She'd never forget that night when she took on Sarah's late shift, and Colin bursts into the office completely oblivious to the fact that he was wearing a pink rabbit suit. Maybe that was the first moment? She couldn't help but think he looked a bit cute all flustered and bothered. But then soon enough her attention was back on Spike, cool calm collected, Thomson. Maybe it started when he helped out Cindy? He'd showed a side of himself that Toni had never seen before; he actually showed he could care about something other than money. He also proved that he wasn't completely thick; he had noticed something wrong unlike so many others. She liked it when he cared, and especially when he'd show how much he cared about her, but she had ruined all that…._

"Toni. Toni!" Nicola practically had to yell to bring her back to earth.

"Sorry Nic, I was just thinking." Toni apologised. Nicola looked confused, and Toni explained.

"Did I ever mention that I worked at The Junior Gazette during my school years?" Toni smiled.

"No, wow so you worked with Lynda Day and Spike Thomson? Oh my god!" Nicola was like some sort of fan girl. "I read that newspaper all the time when I was in school."

"Yes, interesting times and people. Did you ever read the "Junior Junior Gazette" page?"

"Yes of course! Wait, you're Tiddler aren't you!" Nicola exclaimed.

"Yes Toni "Tiddler" Tildesley, because I was small, my last name and I was reasonably popular" Toni laughed. "Now I'm just a first class lawyer bitch as you know."

Nicola just laughed before continuing "Well, it's not just Mr Thomson you will be representing. Apparently Lynda Day wants you to both do this case and defend The Gazette itself."

Toni felt a wave of concern. "What have they done?" "They're getting sued for defamation, and fraud."

"Excellent." Toni sighed, "Well we better go see my client. Liam!" She called over to the small office across the hall. "Liam, go get your robes. I'm going to show you how to nail a DUI."

…

"Right, this is only a first offence and usually it'd be a slam dunk easy 50 hours community service whatever result. Problem is James Thomson is a celebrity reporter so prosecutors want a bit more blood spilt." Toni explained to Liam as they walked towards the court room. "So we sell him a bit more to the judge than usual."

As she got closer she saw them. Her heart started to beat in her chest faster and she felt her hands go clammy.

After what felt like forever she stood in front of the seated Spike and Colin. Spike looked terrible, unshaven and tired. Colin looked like Colin, suit and tie and a five o clock shadow. He looked good, she thought before pulling back to reality.

"Great to see my lovely, caring wife here." Spike remarked to Colin, both hadn't noticed Toni standing there.

"I hadn't realised the two of you had come out. Congratulations." Toni chuckled handing out a razor and shaving cream to Spike.

"Tiddler!" Spike looked up smiling. "It's been too long. Do you carry that stuff all the time?" He chuckled taking the products off her hands.

"Most of my clients are hardened criminals. So yes, apparently I'm a stylist as well as a lawyer. You know no one has called me that in almost 10 years."

"You haven't grown in 20 though." Spike smirked as we went to the bathroom.

"Liam, can you pass this on to the court. First thing is getting rid of this ridiculous grand theft auto charge. I mean come on, I know he's famous and all but…" Liam took the papers and headed inside leaving only Colin and Toni.

"Colin." She acknowledged him, showing no emotion.

"Hi Toni." Colin sighed. "You look good." Toni couldn't help but let a small smile escape. They stood there for a minute unsure of themselves. The last time they saw each other played on both their minds.

"Look I wasn't the one that asked for you, Lynda did. But you are the best and…"

"Colin its fine. I don't know the details yet, but it's fine."

"Let's get this show on the road folks.' The American twang came from behind them.

"Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Tiddler, Tiddler! Have you finished the story for the column yet?" _

_Julie Craig planted a very 'Lynda Day' look down at Toni, who was working away at her typewriter. Not looking up she replied, a tone of frustration coming across clear. "Julie, it'll be done when it's done." _

"_Tiddler, the paper needs to print first thing tomorrow morning! You know that." _

_Her fingers stopping, Toni looked up at Julie, "You do realise that I am in the middle of final exams. Unlike the most of you guys, I'm still at school, remember? This still does run somewhat in conjunction with classes and you guys knew that those of us still in school were going to be tight at the moment." _

_Julie thought for a second before replying. _

"_Well maybe you should consider your position on the paper as a senior writer then?" _

"_Maybe I should." Toni replied almost disbelieving of what Julie had asked._

_Colin watched this unfold from his office, not quite believing what he was hearing out of Julie's mouth. Tiddler had been here since the beginning, and was one of the most loyal staff members they had, never mind the cheapest. He watched as Julie walked away, leaving Tiddler watching her in her wake. He walked over to the Tiddler's desk._

"_Look, don't worry about Julie, Tidd's, she just had a blasting by Lynda, some crap about a story Joe wrote which was completely false." Tiddler turned to Colin and he took a second to take her in._

_At seventeen, Tiddler had certainly grown up. She was still tiny by height, but she had grown into being a very attractive young woman. She was as sharp as a tack, with razor wit and a smile which made the entire male populace of his former high-school fall weak to the knees. If he wasn't almost twenty-two…_

"_I am aware of that story Colin. It's the one sitting on my typewriter right now, because your girlfriend can't manage her staff members." _

_Oh yeah, that's right. Julie... his girlfriend._

"_Look Tiddler, you're one of the best writers on the team. You know that." _

"_Yes, but go tell Lynda. I'm still stuck on the junior page, while these idiots they keep hiring to try find their next Sarah, are writing utter crap. I'm the one who has to deal with it, because Lynda won't make Spike help out. Meanwhile I'm going into my final exams shitting myself. In fact would Lynda even know I have exams, of course not! Maybe Julie's right, maybe I should move on" _

_Colin wasn't equipped for this. He knew the walloping he'd get if he was unable to keep the coveted prize that was Toni Tildesley. _

"_Look, Tidd's, sleep on it. Everything gets better in the morning." Her expression softened_

"_Just do me a favour and finish the story though, or I'll get a hiding from Lynda and Julie."_

_Tiddler just gave him a sarcastic smile. _

"_I'll get it done, and I'll sleep on it."_

…

"_Good Morning Lynda,"_

_Toni stood at Lynda's desk holding out the re-written article and an envelope. _

"_Finally, I was worried we'd be a whole page short this edition. What took you so long?"_

"_Re-writing a story to have some grain of truth to it takes a while, also you need to read this."_

"_Yes, yes I'll get to it. Leave it on my desk will you?" _

_Lynda didn't look up from reading the edited story as Toni placed the envelope on her desk. _

"_Seriously Lynda, you need to read that." Toni reinforced as she walked back towards her desk. She had a sad look on her face as Colin came out of his office and headed towards Lynda's desk. _

"_Tiddler, are you alright?"_

"_Yes of course, why?" Toni plastered a smile on her face. There is was the weakness in his knees._

_Colin shrugged and kept going when he reached Lynda's desk he started explaining. _

"_Lynda, right so, we're probably not going to be able to pay the art department this week."_

_Lynda looked up from her desk, her eyebrows arched with a questioning look._

"_You see you know how I know this guy right, and he promised that this would be a fantastic investment…"_

_Colin paused as he watched Lynda's eyebrows turn into a frown._

"_Well you see, hey, what's that?" Colin suddenly saw the envelope on the desk. He was certain that was Tiddler's writing. Lynda picked it up and gave it a once over. _

"_Nothing I'll deal with it later." Colin shrugged and continued to try and justify why he spent the art department's wages on brand new football jerseys for a non-existing team._

…

As he sat in the gallery going over old memories he decided that it was a decision that he had some regret about but he didn't regret it entirely. Perhaps if he had stopped her, she wouldn't have left and become the graceful lawyer he was watching, who was managing to get Spike out of virtually every charge against him. In the end there was some community service he would have to serve, and he would be forced into alcohol counselling. Toni came over to him as Spike was putting back on his suit jacket.

"Will Lynda be happy with that?" She asked. Colin just smiled and shrugged, "She's going to have to be I suppose."

"In other words I'll probably get a lecture on how I could've gotten him off entirely."

"Yes most likely. But I think she'll be more concerned with the newspapers case."

"Hmmmm, well look, Spike and I need to sign off paperwork. How bout we talk in my office before this meeting. Meet me over there and Nicola will fix you up with a coffee or whatever. It shouldn't take us longer than an hour or so."

Toni spun on her heel and headed back towards Spike, who was chatting to a reporter from a rival paper.

Colin headed back into memory lane as he picked up his suitcase and headed towards his car.

…

"_Where the hell is Tiddler?" _

_Lynda stood over Tiddler's oddly clean desk and huffed. "I need that story! We print tomorrow for christ's sake!"_

"_Hasn't she been sick or something?" Julie asked as she looked over some of the stories for editing. "She's been off all week." _

_Colin stood in the doorway, watching it unfold. The shit was hitting the fan. Tiddler was right; they never noticed anything beyond their own little world in this place. _

"_Colin, do have any idea where she is?" Lynda looked up at him. He had figured it out a few days ago when Tiddler hadn't shown for two days in a row. She had never missed more than a day, and she took the least amount of sick leave of anyone apart from Lynda herself._

"_You might want to take a look at that letter in your desk drawer." Colin sighed._

"_What's up babe?" Julie looked up at him concerned. _

"_You two don't see anything do you?" Colin replied as he walked out. _

…

_Toni sat in her final ever exam and finished off the last question. She put her pen down, leant back and did a silent double fist pump in the air, eliciting a laugh from the tables next to her._

"_Quiet." came the call from the examiner, as Toni packed her bags and headed out. She looked at her friend Rose next to her who seemed to be on her final few questions. Rose looked up and gave her a smile and thumbs up. Toni smiled back and headed out. She wasn't surprised to see Colin outside the door when she got out. The shit had hit the fan and they had finally noticed she had gone._

"_You guys finally read my resignation?" Toni laughed, a bit of venom hanging off it. Colin looked at her, "Why Tiddler? Why'd you leave?"_

"_Come on Colin, it took them a week to notice me gone. Isn't that enough to give you an answer?" Toni hitched her bag on her shoulder and walked past him._

"_No. Not for me." She heard behind her, she spun around and looked at him. Something flashed between them then, a feeling they both felt but would not understand. Sure Toni had come to understand that she had formed somewhat of a crush on Colin. He noticed her; he always asked how she was. He'd always make her laugh with whatever ridiculous thing he was trying to sell, and she would always buy. But this was different. Colin broke the silence._

"_That was your final exam hey? Come on, I'll shout you."_

…

_Toni sipped from the take away cup as the two sat on the bench outside Czar's._

_"Congratulations Tiddler. You are officially finished with school. Welcome to the big adult world" Colin announced._

_"Big adult world, and you would know what about that? Plus now that I'm a big adult you can call me Toni you know. I haven't been called Tiddler outside of the paper for years." She joked_

_"Don't know if I'll get used to that. You'll always be Tiddler to me." He smiled._

_"Just Tiddler?" He saw some hurt on her face, and decided by the feeling in his chest that he needed to change the conversation._

_"Honestly, Toni..." it felt a bit weird to him. "Why are you leaving, I don't know what we'll do without you?" _

_" You will manage Colin. I just don't want to do it anymore Colin. It doesn't interest me anymore."_

"_Ok but why didn't you just say that earlier, why hang around so long."_

"_Loyalty I suppose. I really did love it for years, but I guess things change. I started Law studies and hey, here we are. I'm about to go to Law at university. Not bad for someone like me."_

"_You always had the talent. I reckon you're smarter than Lynda." Colin spun around and checked that Lynda or Spike weren't around. Toni just laughed. "You know I'll miss you the most Colin…" she trailed off, looking intently away from him. _

"_Really, you'll miss me. Honest to god you'll miss your old friend Colin?" His body unconsciously moved towards her._

_She turned around; he seemed alot closer than she felt comfortable with. "Yeah. I really will miss being advertised pings every day. Or was it pongs?" She whispered and smiled at him. Colin was glad he was sitting down as he felt her breath in the cold. _

"_Toni, Toni!" Sam called out to her. Toni spun to look at him. _

"_Sam. Hey." She got up and walked over to him, he put his arm around her shoulders. Colin got up as well, and felt disappointed that Sam was a fair bit taller than him. "Sam this is Colin, I worked with him at the Junior gazette." "Oh hi, I'm going to apply for a job there, I think you guys do a great job. Honey are you ready, the guys are heading out." Colin decided that he didn't like this young Sam, who with his skater gear and spikey blonde hair, really wasn't a fit for Tiddler. She didn't seem to think so though by the look she gave him. _

"_I'll see you Colin."_

"_For sure." Colin replied, forcing a smile_

_The two started walking hand in hand back toward the bus stop, before Toni turned around and yelled that her graduation was in 2 weeks and he should come. Colin of course couldn't help himself and accepted._

Later he would contemplate whether the 'moment', if you could call it that, was ruined by a young Samuel James. He would also contemplate whether he rejected Samuel James' application for the paper, because of that so called moment. He also remembers distinctly telling Julie later that evening, in a casual conversation about favourite names, that he would not call his child Sam, because it sounded like it was for slacker skaters. He also remembers it being the first time he realised he had a major thing for Toni Tildesley.


	4. Chapter 4

As Colin sat on the leather couch in Toni's office waiting for her to return, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride come over him. Why he felt any claim to Toni's success was completely insane, however he felt chuffed that the young 13 year old in the crazy colours, the one who bought whatever he sold, had done damn good.

Her assistant Nicola came in with a coffee for him.

"One sugar you said? Sorry Mr Matthews, I had a mental blank as I was pouring."

"One sugar is correct, and just Colin is fine. So Toni's done well for herself hasn't she." Colin remarked, eyeing off the large office with certificates galore, and expensive furniture.

"Mmmm, she has. I dare say it'll only be a few more years before she's vying for silk. Only other lawyer I'd put in the same category would be Martha Costello. So Colin, Toni has spoken… "Nicola mused. **(A/N Silk Reference! WOO)**

"Problem with Martha though is she cares. She's all about the justice and all that crap. I'm just here for the accolades and the pay check."

Colin turned around and saw Toni's signature mischievous grin, as she cut Nicola off midsentence. She popped her briefcase down and took off her wig and robes before pouring herself a coffee and sitting down on the client's side of the desk. Nicola brought over a few files before smirking at Toni. "So this is Colin Matthews… "

"Yes Nic, indeed it is." Toni looked at Colin and couldn't help but smile, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Don't worry; it's all good what she's told me." Nicola laughed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Colin and Toni stayed silent for a few moments, searching each other for something, but not knowing quite what they were looking for. Colin let his eyes betray him as they followed Toni down from her head to her toes. He thought she had looked good in her robes, but now, she just took his breath away. Her purple business shirt and black skirt and shoes more than suited her. Her blonde hair that used to be left long and messy was well cut, layered around her shoulders. He was unworthy of her presence.

"Eyes up Colin, we've business to discuss." Toni smirked at him, pointing at the file in her other hand. Colin brought his eyes up to hers and just sighed. She suddenly felt warm. Pulling her eyes away, she started sifting through the file on the Gazette.

"So you're getting accused of defamation by none other than Member of Parliament Jeffery Connors, accusing him of money laundering and having ties to the neo Nazis."

Colin watched her as her eyes widened.

"On top of that you went and tapped his house and office, by fraudulent means. Bloody hell Colin! Do you have any idea what The Gazette has done to itself? Is there any proof of these accusations?" Colin looked down at the ground.

"We haven't been able to pick up anything. Look it wasn't my idea."

"I know I know… that Lynda Day…" Toni sighed as she trailed off.

"Honestly Colin, I don't know how we're going to attack this?"

"Look Toni, we know there's something going on. He's been meeting with members of the cluster from up north. We've got pictures."

"Well why didn't you just run those? That would have ruined him on the spot surely? Certainly would have made a huge dent in his reputation."

"Lynda wanted him, hook line and sinker. She sent Spike to the house to do the wire-tapping. Then one of the tech guys did the office. She wanted audio, visual, the whole lot. She wanted to run a three page slam on him."

"Look I don't like the guy Colin, but seriously, you can't just go about wire-tapping, you're not the police."

"Look I just play with the money hey?" Colin went into his old defensive mode, putting on his "I didn't do it, it's not my fault" face, one she'd seen him give Lynda a thousand times. She couldn't help but chuckle at him, and he grinned back. There it was, that feeling she felt when she was around him and she only knew of one way to stop it.

"How's Julie?" _Feelings of_ _love or guilt? Which one would you like Toni? _She thought as she asked the question. Colin flinched.

"I haven't spoken to her in a long time. We split four years ago Toni."

"She never said." Toni stated, thinking of the few times her and Julie had seen each other recently. To be fair those conversations never went past the "how are you? Fine thanks." point. Her head started ticking and she looked up at Colin realising the time frame.

"You never said. I thought…"

"You didn't take any of my calls Toni, you'd know if you hadn't been avoiding me for all this time." Colin's obvious hurt bore through her.

"Colin, I…"

Nicola knocked on the door and put her head through.

"Meetings on, Ms Day, Mr Thompson and the editor Grant Richards are all here."

"Here we go then."

Toni and Colin walked over to the partner's room, where Lynda's voice shrilled through.

"Two hundred hours community service? How are we supposed to run a defence when James is out picking up trash?" Lynda asked.

"You're lucky it was only that, I thought at one point we'd be looking at up to a thousand." Toni stated calmly as she entered the room, Colin followed in suit.

"Tiddler, how on earth are we supposed to get on with the job with defending ourselves? I need Spike out in the field, not out on community service. He's already been doing the community a service, by nailing this scum Connors to the wall."

Toni flinched at her old nickname being flung around in front of her colleagues. She felt Colin's hand squeeze her arm for a moment.

"Only you haven't done that have you Lynda, hence why we're all here. By the way, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Spike and Colin could feel the sarcasm dripping off Toni's words. Lynda mouth twitched slightly, and she sighed.

"I just want this fixed. We will get him, but you need to give us the time."

"I'm sorry too." Came the American drawl from Spike, Lynda gave him an incredulous look while Toni smirked.

Jim Barrie, one of the senior partners of the firm spoke up.

"Ms Day, you specifically requested Ms Tildesley to take on both your cases. Any other lawyer and Mr Thompson would most likely be sitting in a jail cell on weekend detention, after the amount of damage his joyride caused."

Lynda nodded in defeat, and attention turned to Toni who made her way to the head of the long table. They all took a seat, and waited to hear the game plan.

Jim gave Toni a file filled with documents. "This is what they've requested from The Gazette."

"They want everything you've got on Connors, Lynda. They're going to allege that you have set him up, and that all the conversations, pictures and so on have been doctored." Jim continued.

"That isn't true! We've gotten so close to proving his true motives. We're sure he solicited the gangs to entice violence in the streets. Those riots in Essex recently, we're sure he organised them against the minorities to encourage a scare campaign." Lynda retorted frustrated.

Toni had half tuned out as she read through the requests given from the opposition. She felt her phone vibrate in her shirt pocket and pulled it out to read the message.

_I need to see you tonight, normal place._

_Andrew. _

She put her phone back into her pocket and looked up.

"Then we give them everything."

"What?" Jim, Spike and Lynda all said in unison.

"You heard me, **everything**"

Colin suddenly got it.

"You mean every single piece of information we've got, that's thousands of pages of conservation, mostly of crap. That'd take ages to sift through."

"Exactly, send them everything. Every single piece of paper in that office I want handed over. That will give us time to get something to defend you with."


	5. Chapter 5

Toni parked out front of the hotel situated an hour outside of London and scanned the numbers for the right one. Pulling her coat on she picked up her valuables and made her way towards number thirty seven. She wasn't really sure why she continued this affair, but she conceded it wouldn't be her who would stop it.

Naturally as usual the door wasn't locked and Toni made her way inside to see Andrew pouring two glasses of wine. He turned to her and smiled as she took off her coat to hang.

"Here," Andrew handed her a glass of red. "Sit down."

She knew what was coming, and in some ways she was grateful, if the lawsuit was to get as big as she thought it might, Andrew O'Leary the deputy leader of the Labour Party would absolutely be dragged into the press, creating risk for both of them.

"We have to stop this." An almost sad smile came across his face. "I have a wife."

Toni raised her eyebrows. "Please, I'm sure it has more to do with the fact that your impending challenge this coming Monday. I hear you have the numbers to take the leadership."

Andrew smiled, "You know me to well, and I need Rebecca by my side one hundred per cent. You know how it works, and I understand you're defending The Gazette. That puts us both in the firing line."

"News travels fast." Toni smiled back as she sipped her wine, "Yes I am, not much choice I must add. Pretty much forced into it, by the lovely Lynda Day."

"Is she as snarky as she was when she was reporting?"

"Of course, what else did you expect?" She laughed as she asked a rhetorical question.

Silence enveloped the room as they both sipped away. After a few minutes, Andrew finally broke the silence.

"Why didn't we work out Toni, we could've been amazing." Andrew asked.

"You married Rebecca."

"You rejected me first."

"I wasn't what you needed. I'm more Cherie Blair than Laura Bush."

"It was more than that."

"Don't bring Colin into this."

"You didn't even get him in the end."

Toni sculled the last of her wine and got up to leave before Andrew grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry that was a low blow."

Toni sat back down, "What do you want Andrew?"

"I don't know, just don't leave yet."

"Well then, at least make this miserable night worth something. What can you tell me about Connors?"

"Racist, sexist bastard is what he is." Andrew said darkly, "He doesn't deserve his place in parliament. Appeals to the rich and the stupid, and if his party gets in we're in real trouble."

"Does he have ties to the neo-Nazi's we've been seeing come through the north?" Toni asked, pouring herself another larger glass.

"I'll guarantee it, but proving it is a whole other story. One thing I can tell you is his brother is good mates with their leader Peter White. I just wished we had something solid on his involvement with the riots."

"So like Day and Thompson you think he's behind the recent attacks?"

Andrew nodded. "I'm sure of it, but unlike your mates at The Gazette, I'm not stupid enough to throw it out there without proof. But I'd like to see him as humiliated as they do, I'll see if I can find out anything but I can't promise much."

"I understand."

They continued making small talk about Andrew's probable accession to the leadership, and Toni's case which may well propel her to silk. After finishing her third glass of wine, she realised if she stayed any longer she'd get herself into trouble so she tried to get up to leave again. Picking up her coat she made her way to the door. As she brought her hand to the knob, she heard Andrew get up behind her, and suddenly before she knew it his hand was on the door locking it. They stayed there for a few moments Toni feeling his breath on her neck before she turned around.

"What about Rebecca?" she whispered.

"What about Colin?" he retorted.

"Colin and I aren't even together." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, just, just one more night Toni, for old time's sakes."

Before she knew it his lips were on hers, and she was too tipsy to stop it.

…

After leaving the earlier meeting the three Gazette employees went straight back to the office to collect the papers for the prosecution.

"Right we've got maybe two hours before they rock up with a warrant, we need these organised as soon as possible."

"Reckon we give them these?" Spike asked as he held up a bunch of files not even related to the case.

Colin smirked, "Couldn't hurt" he said and started laughing as Spike started pulling random unneeded files to add to the pile.

Lynda started delving through a red file. "Spread these out. We want them to take as long as possible to find these. If they get them all together before we get something concrete we'll be in trouble."

As Colin and Spike went through the files, mixing pages and folders up to make it as hard as possible for the prosecutions readers Spike spoke up.

"So Tiddler was looking well."

"Yeah she was." Colin tried to hide any emotion from his voice.

Spike suddenly stopped and turned to Colin.

"What went on between you two? I know something went down, but…"

"I don't even know myself sometimes. I know Julie left me because of it in the end."

"Where you two ever, you know, 'involved'?" Spike asked, looking down at some more files

Colin paused before nodding.

"She's a bit younger than you…"

Colin could tell what he was implying.

"She was twenty the first time we…were together." Colin mumbled.

"First happened, you mean it wasn't just once?"

"We had an affair a couple of years later, a few months before Julie and I split. I was going to leave Julie, but Toni, I don't know what happened, but that was the last time I spoke to her before now. She wouldn't take my calls. I was a coward, stayed with Julie a while longer until she finally figured it out. I hurt them both. Anyway, we'd better finish this off."

Spike nodded and the three worked in silence, before a knock on the door.

Lynda opened it up and gasped.

"Keith Connors QC. Here's our warrant." Pushing Lynda aside Jeffrey Connors' brother led his team in to take the files.

Lynda turned to Colin and Spike

"Get on the phone to Toni, Colin, Now!"


End file.
